In recent years, a flat panel display device has been actively developed, and especially, a liquid crystal display device among the flat panel display devices is applied to various fields taking advantage of the features, such as a light weight, a thin shape, and a low power consumption.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. P2009-199093, for example, a liquid crystal display touch screen is disclosed. The liquid crystal display touch screen includes a first polalizer, a second polalizer and first and second substrates. Touch sensing elements are arranged between the first and second polalizers, not between the first and second substrates.